El Burdel
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: ...hora de soltar mi lado mas cruel y oscuro


Advertencia: El siguiente One Shot o posiblemente Fic, contiene material sumamente cruel, desagradable y desde luego...infame...si sientes que esto no te gustara, puedes retirarte...si quieres quedarte...pobre alma en desgracia que dios se apiade de ti

...EL BURDEL, LAS NIÑAS Y EL PANDA...

Siglo XXI...Buedeles...Que es lo que sabemos de ellos?...o más bien...que es lo que son?...como casas de citas, solo que aquí, no es el caso de que un hombre paga para ver a una mujer, la viola y se va...no...en esta ocasión...cosas así...duran hasta el amanecer...hace mucho tiempo...en una recóndita y desde luego corrupta ciudad de China, la delincuencia, la maldad...esclavitud y prostitución eran cosas que llegaron...y llegaron para quedarse en aquella ciudad, pero algunas cosas eran peores que otras...entre ellas una gran cantidad de burdeles...algunos en ocasiones eran por lo menos decentes, respetables y de una reputación más o menos aceptable...pero si había uno que tuviera el privilegio de llamar toda la atención de la ciudad, era el que estaba en el centro...más que un edificio...era casi una mansión, en ese lugar, abundaban los peores hombres en las cercanías, y porque?...porque en ese burdel incluso las niñas de 6 años...eran obligadas a trabajar prostituyendose, pero porque niñas?...como fueron a parar ahí?...como antes dicho fue, la esclavitud era algo común en esa ciudad, y la zorra, dueña de aquel burdel, siempre compraba a las niñas más bonitas para ponerlas a trabajar en aquel sitio, aunque hubieran mujeres adultas...-sonidos y gemidos de dolor y violacion-...y de cada una...dos fueron las que más sufrieron

En Una De Las Habitaciones Del Burdel

Un par de lobos bandidos, estaba a la mitad de lo que se le podría llamar...acto de descaro, ya que mientras uno estaba con una tigresa de 12 años, el otro estaba con una desafortunada loba, ambas niñas, misma estatura y edad, con marcas de lagrimas tanto en sus mejillas, como en algunas partes de sus cuerpos y sus piernas, manchadas de su pelaje, por algo blanco, tanto en sus partes frontales como sus partes traseras...y era debido a que habían empezado su "turno" desde las 6 en punto de la tarde...y como era costumbre en el burdel...toda mujer en ese mismo tenía que terminar...al amanecer, pero para esas dos era un infierno...no sabían porque era...pero de las las mujeres, ellas dos eran las más solicitadas, aquel par de lobos llevaban ya un buen rato con las dos pequeñas, a veces hacían cambio y a veces no les daban un momento para tomarse un respiro, cuando uno terminaba en su interior, el otro inmediatamente introducía su miembro canino en la pequeña vagina de alguna de las dos y seguía con penetraciones e embestidas fuertes y dolorosas, algo que para ambas, simplemente era algo que no podían soportar, ya que no solo ocupaban un agujero...sino todos, no dejaron ni un solo agujero limpio en ellas, una vez terminado, dejaron a ambas criaturas tiradas sobre la cama de la habitación, y se retiraron sin medir palabra, y al ser la puerta cerrada, las niñas simplemente rompieron en llanto, se juntaron una al lado de la otra casi en posición fetal, juntaron sus frentes y lloraron juntas, sin ropaje alguno o al menos una sabana no tan grande para cubrirse, dejaban que sus interiores escurrieran todo el líquido seminal que había sido depositado por aquellos lobos

Loba: ya no lo soporto más tigresa...no puedo soportar un día más así...ya no más~ *susurraba la pobre can, agotada y con un gran dolor en su cuerpo*

Tigresa: lo sé...créeme que lo sé Xiarih ~ *de la misma forma, solo que su voz pareciera estar más rota* pero no tenemos alternativa...es como Madame Xohi quiere que sea...no podemos hacer nada~

Lobo: cómo puedes decir eso?...tenemos desde los seis haciendo estas cosas...si no son suficientes los golpes que nos da con los látigos por no cubrir la cuota

Tigresa: no tenemos elección...créeme que si tuviéramos una opción, nos iríamos de aquí...tú y yo...pero no la tenemos~

Y sin darle tiempo a la lobita para poder decir algo, la puerta se abrió y ambas rápidamente se fueron a sentar en la esquina superior derecha de la cama, para después mirar la puerta y mirar que era la dueña del burdel, quien estaba fumando un cigarrillo

M Xohi: Hola niñas~

Ambas: Buenas Noches Madame Xohi~

M Xohi: *mira aquellas lagrimas que ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos, sonríe maliciosamente para después tirar la suciedad de su cigarro al suelo* más les vale limpiarse esas lagrimas...que aquí llega su próximo cliente *toma una cadena* rapido niñas, que tienen una larga noche hoy *se va caminando por el pasillo, jalando de la cadena para después dejar mirar otra de nuevas niñas en el burdel*

Claro que de eso no vieron mucho al respecto, ya que inmediatamente entró un panda, de entre 20 y 30 años de edad, vistiendo con ropas elegantes cosa que no era nada común el ver por los alrededores, el panda era de aspecto lindo, tenía, ojos de color jade, de panza ancha y de cuerpo...bueno, su cuerpo era como todo cuerpo de panda, grande y gordo

Panda:...buenas noches *cierra la puerta detrás de él, pone el seguro y lentamente se acerca a la cama, más las dos pobres cachorras se hacían para atrás* ...calma...no se asusten...como se encuentran?

Tigresa:...bien~

Panda: *se termina de acercar, y toma asiento en el borde de la cama*...que tal su noche?

Xiarih:...horrible...

Panda:...puedo imaginármelo *con aquel comentario las dos voltearon sus cabezas y lo miraron fijamente*...las paredes son anti Ruido?

Tigresa:...podría decirse que sí...claro dependiendo de la fuerza en los gemidos y gritos de las mujeres de al lado~

Panda: bien...con eso es suficiente...escúchenme...no estoy aquí por las razones que ustedes piensan

Xiarih:...que quiere decir con eso

Panda:...*de su saco saca una especie de identificación, con una fotografía suya y datos suyos* mí nombre es Po...trabajo para una organización que yo mismo funde, WRP...se supone que es secreta y nadie además de muy pocos saben de ella...escuché hace un mes de este burdel, y créanme que su situación es...simplemente inimaginable

Tigresa: *toma la identificación y la mira*...directo al punto

Po: lo que intento decirles, es que les daré la oportunidad de salir de este vertedero...*ambas sueltan un rápido y profundo respingo de sorpresa* si, de que no me creen, pero deben confiar en mí, puedo sacarlas de aquí...darles una vida mejor

Xiarih:...corremos algún riesgo si aceptamos?

Po: en lo absoluto, yo me haré cargo de ambas...pero deben decidir, si se van...e inician una nueva vida conmigo...o se quedan y viven la misma vida que han tenido desde que llegaron aquí...

Ambas: *intercambiaron miradas por varios segundos, sus corazones estaban sin poder calmarse, una vez más sus lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se abrazaron con fuerza una a la otra* ...nos vamos~

Po: eso pensé...si esta es su habitación, tomen la sabana, cúbranse *mira la ventana que tenía la habitacion...presiona un botón en su reloj en el brazo izquierdo* y síganme *se acerca a la ventana y trata de abrirla, fallando en el intento*

Xiarih: están aseguradas~

Po: no para mí *con mayor fuerza, logra abrir la ventana casi rompiendo el vidrio que tenía, para después asomar la cabeza y mirar un auto de apariencia clasica de un LowRider, midiendo la altura y lo que podría ser una caída de suicidio si no caían en los asientos traseros* confían en mi?

Tigresa: *descubriendo su plan*...difícilmente

Po: no las culpo *se lanza, cayendo a una velocidad demasiado normal para alguien de su tamaño, y para sorpresa la suspensión del auto soporto el impacto, con un rebote algo duro, más se marea un poco, recupera inmediatamente y mira a la ventana, donde las niñas estaban asomándose para verlo* listo, ahora ustedes

Xiarih: yo no voy a hacerlo

Tigresa: si si lo harás

Xiarih: le tengo miedo a las alturas, y lo sabes, además no lo lograre

Tigresa: Xiarih mírame *le hace mirarla a los ojos* mírame *fijamente, sus ojos rubíes se encontraron con los ojos verdes chillón de la pequeña loba* confía en mí, estaré a tu lado...saltaremos juntas...por una vida mejor...todo estará bien

Xiarih: lo prometes, prometelo

Tigresa: *escucha pasos acercándose a la habitación, lo lo que abraza a la loba* lo prometo, pero vamos! *se deja caer junto a la loba, y con gritos de desesperacion, caen en los brazos del panda*

Po: las tengo! *rapidamente, las deja en el asiento trasero, pasa al asiento del conductor frente al volante y coloca la capota del auto, para después confundirse con la oscuridad de la noche, arrancar y con las luces apagadas, irse por un camino que estaba en un bosque cercano*

Y mientras más se alejaban...ambas niñas miraban con su vida pasada estaba quedando más y más atrás a cada segundo, por el camino que tomaron no fue casi nada lo que tardaron en salir de los alrededores cercanos a la ciudad, por lo cual llegaron a una especie de mansión oculta en unas montañas, y esta tenía tres caminos, uno conectaba con aquella ciudad, otro con otra ciudad y otro con un pequeño poblado cercano, y en el trayecto que recorrieron para llegar a esa mansion, aquel par de niñas quedaron simplemente dormidas por el cansancio, mientras que el Panda, aparcó frente a la entrada principal de la mansión, tenía demasiadas cosas recorriéndole la mente, bastantes realmente, por lo cual simplemente se quedó ahí un rato, para después salir del alto, cargar y envolver a las dos pequeñas criaturitas en la manta que se llevaron, y entrar, todo estaba oscuro, pero no fue nada lo que tardó en llegar a su habitación, habitación que era digna de un emperador, acomodo a las niñas en la cama, para después sacarse la ropa, colocarse una pijama de aspecto decente y meterse en la cama...dejando el mundo actual para entrar en la oscuridad del mundo del sueño

\- [ ] CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
